Pastels
Description Pastels (Pastels aux Poisson, Beignets de Poisson, or pies) are turnovers, i.e., crusts of pastry with stuffing. Pastels are usually fried, but can also be baked. They are usually served with a spicy tomato sauce. The West African Pastel is similar to the empanada of the Hispanic world, and the samosa of India, even the Chinese wonton, Italian ravioli, and Polish pierogi (though the later are likely to be cooked in boiling water instead of hot oil). fishing in africa Ingredients Pastry * 3 cups of all-purpose flour (wheat flour) * 3 eggs, lightly beaten or 1 x ¼ ounce envelope of active dry yeast (baker's yeast) or similar, mixed with a spoonful of warm water * 1 teaspoon salt * 1 cup warm water * 1 tablespoon vegetable oil Stuffing * a few spoonfuls of oil * 1 to two pounds (mackerel, mullet, tuna, grouper, or whatever), filleted, skin and bones removed * 1 onion, finely chopped (optional) * 1 carrot, finely chopped (optional) * 1 clove of garlic, minced (optional) * 1 bunch of parsley, chopped (optional) * 2 tablespoons tomato paste * salt, black pepper, cayenne pepper or red pepper (to taste) Sauce * 2 tomatoes, skin removed and chopped * 1 sweet green pepper, finely chopped * 1 onion, finely chopped * 1 cup vegetable oil * 1 clove of garlic, minced (or garlic powder) * 1 bunch chopped parsley, chopped * chile pepper, cleaned and finely chopped * 2 tablespoons tomato paste * 2 cups water * salt, black pepper, cayenne pepper or red pepper (to taste) Directions # All pastry ingredients should be allowed to come to room temperature if they have been in the refrigerator. In a large mixing bowl combine the flour, eggs or yeast, and salt. Slowly mix in the water so as to make a thick dough. Knead for a few minutes. Cover with a clean cloth and set aside in a warm place (like the oven, briefly heated then turned off) to rest. If using yeast, the dough should rest for at least an hour or two. # While the dough is resting: Heat oil in a skillet. Fry the and vegetables ingredients for stuffing. Reduce heat. Add tomato paste and enough water to keep the mixture moist, cover, and simmer for half an hour. Adjust seasoning. Chop into small pieces. # Heat oil in a separate pot. Fry the vegetable ingredients for sauce. Reduce heat. Add tomato paste and water, cover, and simmer. Adjust seasoning. # Roll the dough into a sheet about a quarter of an inch (0.6 centimeter) thick. Cut the dough into pieces, each about the size of your hand. (An inverted bowl can be used to cut circles, or you cut them into squares.) Place a spoonful of the stuffing mixture in the center of each piece of dough, fold the dough over the stuffing, and crimp the edges together. # Fry the pastels in hot oil. Use a skillet with an half inch of oil, or a pot with enough oil to allow the pastels to float. Fry the pastels until they are golden brown, turning them at least once. Fry only a few at a time, not letting them touch each other while frying. When each batch is done, place the pastels on a paper towel, and place in a warm oven until all are done. # Garnish with a little left over parsley. Serve with a bowl filled with the warm dipping sauce. Category:Senegalese Meat Dishes Category:Senegalese Snacks Category:Savory pastry Recipes Category:Wheat flour Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Instant yeast Recipes Category:Baker's yeast Recipes Category:Chile pepper Recipes Category:Seafish Recipes Category:Mullet Recipes Category:Grouper Recipes Category:Parsley Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Tomato paste Recipes Category:Green bell pepper Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos